And Life Goes On
by Eternatis
Summary: A collection of drabbles, which all seem to have something to do with that theme. It was unintentional, I swear.
1. Habit Breaking

**Title:** Habit Breaking  
**Rating:** G once more! disgust  
**Word count:** 99. Woo! Just made it...  
**Pairings or characters involved:** D, Leon.  
**Notes:** Don't ask me where this came from. I was just sitting here, browsing the old drabbles (I'm determined to read them all. So many good ones...), when the first line hit me. Wrote it, carried on with the rest of the drabble. This is why I shouldn't go on the computor... And OOH! It's even on challenge thing! I didn't realise that until now!  
And I've been staring at it for what - Ten minutes now? 

D sits. Watching. Waiting.  
Leon slams open the door. Scowling. Blustering.  
D looks up, mismatched eyes giving nothing away.  
Leon stops, mid-rant, looks away.  
D throws his tea cup across the room, watching impassively as it shatters against a wall.  
Leon thumps the door, then scrubs his eyes with the heel of his palm.  
D strokes his hair behind an ear with a trembling hand. Leon will not be coming. Not anymore.  
Leon runs a hand through his hair, looking round with bewildered frustration. D's not there. Not anymore.

Isn't it amazing how hard it is to break a habit?


	2. Deer Santa

  
**Title** Deer Santa   
**Author**Susan   
**Rating:** G   
**Word Count**;122.   
**Characters**; Chris. Quite a few others mentioned.   
**Notes**; Response to Challenge. How come no one thought of this before? Is everyone else to old to write to santa or do they just not have six year old neices? 

Deer Santa 

For Christmas this yeer I wud like 

Some roller skates To stay at Count D's shop insted of going home. T-chan to stop biting people 

Cud you pleez stop Leon and the Count fighting? Pleez? I asked the Count and he said not to expect miracles. 

And cud I hav sum chocolate for Count D and sum pretty things for Pon-chan and some cooking stuff for T-chan becaws Leon and the Count broke some of it when they were fiting. 

From Chris Orcot 

(Count D sez this bit's a PS. Please cud you tell my mom I'm sorry for killing her and being bad. Sam said I'm evil so I wont get anything, but cud you just pleez tell her?) 


	3. Untitled

  
**Author;** Susan   
**Rating;** G. And I was so HOPEFUL about this one...   
**Characters/Pairings;**D/Leon, but only if you're looking at it the same way I am. It's "blink-and-miss-it."   
**Notes;** Jesus Christ, how weird is this one? I can't believe I even wrote it, let alone posted it. And I couldn't even think of a title for it TT 

Leon cannot just walk into the petshop at midnight and expect to be opened with open arms, D snaps.   
But Leon does, has been, and is gonna carry on, Leon argues.   
Leon should get out before D sets the animals on him, D growls.   
D wouldn't do that. D _likes_ Leon coming over, Leon teases.   
D doesn't know where Leon gets these silly idea from, D sniffs.   
Leon gets them from D, who's nothing if not silly. Leon chuckles.   
D does not want Leon in the petshop. _Especially_ not in his bedroom, D splutters.   
D doesn't mean that, Leon whispers.   
Yes D does! Yes, oh yes. D sighs.   
Does D still want Leon to go? Leon asks.   
D doesn't have the breath to reply. 


	4. A day in the life of IT Part 1

  
**Title:** Christmas Plots   
**Author;** Susan   
**Rating;** G   
**Word Count;** 180 swears   
**Characters:** Leon, Jill, The Chief, Roy, Pat (random police force person, don't worry)   
**Notes:** This was fun to write. It sucks, and it'll piss someone off no end - I just _know_ it - but it was fun. Leon is so evil when he's giving Jill her come uppance... 

Jill should have known something was up when Leon shushed Roy as she walked into the room. 

She should have realised it was going to be bad when she caught Pat and Leon - who weren't exactly sworn enemies, but still not the best of friends - whispering in a corner in a pose you would usually associate with people who were a lot closer. 

If she'd been more suspicious when even the CHIEF couldn't meet her eyes without spluttering, she wouldn't be in this situation. She wouldn't be in the grasp of two maniacs who were threatening her and wearing demented grins. 

"Come on Jill," Pat coaxed, the effect marred by the camera she was brandishing. "It's not like it'll hurt you." 

"Yeah, go on." Roy agreed. "You did it when you were drunk!" 

"But that's - " Jill started, before her words were stolen by a very skilled, foul mouth and a warm arm wrapping around her waist. There was a click and flash from the camera, and Jill damned to hell the idiot who sold Leon mistletoe. 


	5. A day in the life of IT Part 2

**Title:**Jill's Revenge  
**Author:** Susan  
**Rating:** G, apart from the language  
**Word Count:** 197 hits self  
**Characters:**D, Leon  
**Notes:** Sequel to the last drabble I did. Yeah, Jill's getting her revenge on Leon. And if it's involving a certain chinese Petshop owner, you can TELL it's not gonna be pretty...

Jill had been pissed. Very, very pissed. Almost homicidally so. But that was after she'd snapped out of the trance-like state she'd been in since the incident with the mistletoe. It had shut her up for most of the afternoon - the longest he'd ever known her to stay quiet.

Pat had better have got pictures.

He was still chuckling over it as he walked into the petshop, remembering the look on her face.

"Ah, Detective," D said lightly, standing and shaking out his skirts. "You just missed Miss Jill. She wanted me to do a favour for her."

"Uh-oh," Leon muttered, dropping onto the sofa. "She didn't ask you to set something on me did she? Poison my tea?"

D's eyes sparkled, and he seemed to be all-but _purring_. The words "Oh _shit_" sprang to mind. "Oh no detective. Her revenge was much more... _creative_ than that."

Leon was trapped between D and the sofa. It was his own fault really; he should have known better than to leave the mistletoe lying around where Jill could pass it on to a certain evil petshop owner.

Who, as it turned out, was also a damn fine kisser.


	6. Snow

  
**Title;** Snow   
**Author;** Susan   
**Rating;** G   
**Word Count;** 114 (I'm sorry!)   
**Characters;** T-chan, animals, D, Chris.   
**Notes;** Silly little bit of fluff that makes no sense even to me. Challenge response.

* * *

It all started with D's Christmas cake. 

Well, it started with T-chan forbidding the other animals to help make aforesaid cake. 

They reasoned that as it was a gift from all of them, they should be allowed to help. 

T-chan reasoned that none of them could cook, therefore they should stay out of his kitchen. 

That's when the flour started flying. 

When D and Chris came in later, everything was covered in flour and it was still floating down from the ceiling. 

"Just _what_ was going on here?" D demanded. Chris was staring around him though in elated wonder. 

_'It's just like at Mama's!'_

T-chan smiled, improvising. "Can't you tell? It's snow for Chris!" 


	7. Musical Tastes

**Title:** Musical Tastes  
**Author:** Susan  
**Rating:** G  
**Word count:** 86. Woo! Under the word count. Because it's absolutely -  
**Pairings or characters involved:** Jill, Chief, Leon, D, Other  
**Notes:** I blame Ms. Psuedonymouse for this. If I hadn't been up since three, got onto how she was reading my mind for the challenges, and plotting my response drabble, I wouldn't have got onto this. So yeah, it's all her fault. And I'm too _tired_ to take the blame! NOT a challenge response.

Leon listens to rock music - Metallica and the like. He's got the shirts to prove it.

Jill listens to romantic ballads, thinking how naive singers are, and hoping they're right.

Pat - Jill's friend from "over-seas" - apparently listens to Greenday because she hums "American Idiot" whenever she sees Leon.

The Chief listens to classical music to try and soothe his frazzled nerves after yelling at Leon.

D...

D listens to the funeral dirges of his customers from the second they walk into the store.


	8. Leon Breaks Everything

**Title:** Leon Breaks Everything   
**Author:** Susan   
**Rating:** G (AGAIN!?!)   
**Word count:** 60. I'm in shock. I CAN'T HAVE WRITTEN SOMETHING ONLY 60 WORDS LONG!   
**Pairings or characters involved:** Leon   
**Notes:** Again, I blame Ms. Pseudonymous. This is the one was I mentally writing when the other one bit me. Coming up with drabbles when you're half asleep shouldn't be allowed... 

Leon's broken bones.   
_He's a cop. It's expected._   
Leon's broken hearts.   
_He's young, handsome, and popular with women. It's not a surprise._   
Leon's broken furniture.   
_He's got a bad temper and he drinks. It's something people live with._   
Leon's broken off from the police.   
_He deserves a break. It's all right._   
Leon's broken inside.   
_And there's no explanation for it._


	9. Fairy Tale Endings

**Title:** Fairy Tale Endings   
**Author:** Susan   
**Rating:** G   
**Word count:** 108   
**Pairings or characters involved: **D, Leon (sort of)   
**Notes:** I am tired, therefore this is probably abstract (God I hope not. I HATE abstract.) But I'll rework it sometime... waves hand dismissively Make more sense later...

D specialises in love, hope, and dreams. Or so he says.   
Leon claims to know better. He just can't prove it.   
What D _really _specialises in is fairy-tales. Make-believe. The sort of thing you'd expect to find in a story book. But it's real, with the crystal beauty that works at the heart of every fairy-tale heroine.   
But his are the old fairy-tales – the ones that children always suspect, the originals. Before the happy endings were tacked on to please the adults. The ones filled with blood, gore, intrigue – the just and unjust getting the punishment they so richly deserved.   
D sells fairytales. Happy endings not necessarily included. 


	10. Gratitude

  
**Title:** Gratitude   
**Author:** Susan   
**Rating:** G   
**Word count:** 100   
**Pairings or characters involved:** D   
**Notes:** Now, most people have written about Thanksgiving the actual _day_, but I know very little about it, so I decided to cut my losses and not write about that. Hence the very odd little drabble you see here. I don't like it. It seemed all right, but the ending sucks. 

_"Thank you, your eminence."   
"Thank you, Great One."_   
Gratitude never meant much to D. In the past, it was just another homage paid to his kind.   
_"Thank you so much Count."   
"Thank you Count. My Grandchildren will be thrilled."_   
Now, it was simply good manners. Not really important until it was not given.   
_"Thanks for NOTHING!"   
"Thanks for looking after Chris. (Get off my FOOT Chris...)"_   
People rarely said what they meant - he knew that better than anyone.   
Perhaps that was why it was a relief to speak to the Detective sometimes. Even his most sarcastic thanks were genuine. 


End file.
